


coffee in the morning

by nahco3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahco3/pseuds/nahco3
Summary: David Villa and David Silva, post-retirement.





	

“Valencia, huh?” David says, handing Silva his mug of tea

“I didn’t say yes,” Silva says. David’s added a splash of milk, like he likes.

David smirks, sitting opposite Silva. “You didn’t say no.”

“I said I’d think about it,” Silva says. He takes a sip. “Do we want to move again?”

“I always saw you as a coach,” David says, stealing a bite of Silva’s eggs off his plate. “The bossy thing, you know.”

“I’m not bossy,” Silva says, taking his fork back.

“Whatever you say.” David smiles over the top of his coffee cup, crinkles around his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> luxover asked for a DV/DS drabble over on my [tumblr](https://baking-soda.tumblr.com).


End file.
